Never Again
by Troublesome Aries
Summary: OneShot YuriyKai hints. He's always protecting him...always, it's never him in the hospital...never...never will he hurt him...


Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

_Never Again_

-:-:-:-

Ice blue eyes glared down at the beaten body before him. The body of a sixteen year old Russian lay on the white sheeted bed, thin blue covers hiding the cuts, bruises, and bullet wound on his left arm. His heavy slow breathing, the slow rising of his chest and the steady beeping of his heart rate monitored by the machine to his right. Skin paler then normal, blue triangles wiped away leaving him looking like a sleeping angel, so chaste. He slept on, hopefully in a peaceful dream, unaware of the upset redhead next to him.

Two strands of crimson hair fell over his soft pale skin, brows furrowed together trying to keep in the angry tears. He never cried. Never cried in his life. Growing up in a family that never supported him, never cared, fed him scraps, treated him as slave rather than a son. He hated showing emotions, actually he never did, except in front of his best friend.

He really cared about his friend now lying in the white hospital bed.

Why was it he always had to save him? From everything! Saved him from bullies in the school, from sexual harassers, his own parents! …And even saved him from himself…

Gangs, bullies, teenagers that didn't have anything better to do with their time. They picked on him because they were haters. Hated the littlest things the redhead was blessed with. He wasn't proud of it, immigrating from Russia into Japan, birth country to his mother. They didn't accept him, and he would live with it, he's gone through much worse. Punches, kicks, harsh words, nothing new, he got all that at home, so it didn't bother him what the kids at school did to him.

He hated life, really hated it. Hated with such a burning passion within him, hated it! Would give anything to just waste away and die. That was when he found it. It was so simple. He'd heard about from so many sad depressing stories. Cutting. Suicide. The answer to just get away from it all.

But then he met him. Half Japanese and half Russian like himself. He was his friend. A friend. Something he never had.

His friend had saved him when he cut himself. Attempted to slash the vein, to cut right through it and to watch the crimson red flow. Kai saved him.

"I'm so sorry," the boy whimpered bringing his face up revealing the bruise he had gained earlier that same day. Some drunkard tried to rape him, would have shot him if he didn't co-operate. Kai came in just in time to shove him away from the bullet shot at him. Sadly he got hit.

Tears were still flowing from the bright ice blue eyes. He got up taking one last glance over his fallen friend before heading out where the nurse instructed him to go. At the bottom floor the police were waiting for him. He had to be questioned about the incident earlier where his friend was injured and he, almost shot. After the questioning he could return back to his friend if he chose to, but deciding on not returning he decided to not go back to the hospital to see his friend. He had hurt him too many times in his life. No more.

He had always protected him from anything and everything. He was always the one in the hospital bed, not him, and he hated it! It wasn't fair to him. Why must he always risk his life for his? It was pointless saving his life; no one ever cared about his life before, why did _he_ have to care so much? He never should have made friends with him in the first place! Either he stopped playing the hero, or he would leave.

So if he wouldn't stop helping him, then he had to leave. He had no choice. It's not that he wanted to leave; he just didn't want him to be in any danger anymore. So after being questioned, he went home, gathered his belongings and left, no one knew where he would be going. Just away from him, to protect him like he had protected him so many times in his life.

When the blunette awoke. Yuriy was gone. A letter was set to his left. Reading it over his eyes widen. He left. Gone for good, and never coming back. He wrote in his good-bye letter, _"Maybe we'll see each other again someday, hopefully you won't be saving my butt though, your friend, Yuriy."_

"Stupid." Tears clouded the crimson orbs.

"I save you all the time to keep you alive! You almost killed yourself damn it! And you promised you would never leave me, because-because you said you loved me Yuriy! Why the hell have you left!" Tears spilt and his body shook.

Will these two meet again?

_Never again will I hurt you…

* * *

_

Author's note: Comments?


End file.
